


Tim Stares At Things

by Gemino



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/M, Stephanie Brown Never Wanted To Get Married, The Patriarchal Myth Of The Manic Pixie Dream Girl Is A Lie And Should Be Destroyed, Tim Drake Understands Stephanie Brown, Tim Drake's Fiance Left Him At The Altar, Wedding Rings, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemino/pseuds/Gemino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's fiance left him at the altar.<br/>He understands.</p><p>(He's still taking the goddamned honeymoon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tim Stares At Things

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha ha what work on prism? did you mean write this? no? n o ? waht work on pr imscoalor what o es thatt mena ha haaah hahahhha ha! !!
> 
> (shamelessly based of a tumblr post of wedding prompts lmao)

Tim stared at her as she ran down the aisle. She hadn't carried her sky-high, ivory heels with her; they were still next to him at the altar. He looked out over the assembly which she wasn't paying any attention to- Dick looked like he was about to cry, Damian looked honestly confused, and Bruce was angry.

Why wasn't Tim angry? He stared down at his clenched fist, fingers tight around the engagement ring she'd pressed into his palm as she kissed him, passionately, and definitely not at the right time during the ceremony. She was fiery, beautiful, intelligent, sometimes kind of mean, strong, capable, maybe more composed than he was, resilient- she was- she was Stephanie Brown and she was his dream girl and now he was watching her run back down the aisle and up the stairs she'd so gracefully descended only minutes earlier and he wasn't even mad.

At the top of the stairs, she turned and looked around. Tim took a single step forward when she caught his gaze. She was breathtaking in her dress, but not as breathtaking as when she was flying through the rooftops in leather that stuck to her skin in the humid air and somehow still flawless lipstick.

She held up half of a heart with one hand, the other still holding her bouquet (all red roses, scarlet against the dress hiked up to her knees) and looked at him pleadingly.

Tim hesitated. He looked around at the guests. He looked at Stephanie. He looked at the stained glass window behind her; she was standing right in front of one of the angels, borrowing its halo and wings. He looked at his hand, unfurled his fingers. He looked at her again, dropped her ring, and held up his own left hand so that everyone could see him. He slid the other engagement ring off his finger and let it fall to the floor as well.

He held up the other half of the heart, and Stephanie grinned and wiped her cheeks furiously. He started laugh-crying, little hiccups, tears running down his cheeks. She waved, and he did too, and then she turned around and left.

He ran as fast as he could after her, slammed open the front door just in time to see her hop into their car and drive off, one lace clad elbow hanging out the window and trailing rose petals.

He sat down on the steps of the church and stared at Stephanie Brown until their- well, her- car disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, seriously. I'll get around to finishing Prism, the companion piece to Prismacolor, sometime or another in the next week or so. If any of you have read Remember the weight of the world, I'm currently overhauling it because i wrote it in the throes of depression and anxiety and, well, it sucks ass. That having been said, thank you for the OVERWHELMING positive response to Prismacolor! I wrote that shit in 15 minutes! I had no idea it was that good!
> 
> This, however, might not ever get finished. it was originally intended to be the first chapter of a JayTim fic, but I think I like it better on its own.


End file.
